LEFT HANDED
by Yanagita Eri
Summary: Fakta tentang orang kidal, ada gak sih orang kidal di K-ON! ? Jadi, bagaimana reaksi Mio selaku orang kidal begitu dia tau tentang faktanya sendiri ? Don't Like? Don't Read! RnR please.. (Author Baru)


**Disclaimer : K-ON! Punya Kakifly.**

**Note : Ini cerita pertama saya, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, para senpai sekalian.**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Cerita GAJE, Author GAJE dll**

**LEFT HANDED**** By ****Yanagita Eri**

**K-ON**** Kakifly**

**Genre : Humor**** & Friendship**

**LEFT HANDED**

Disuatu sore yang cerah, terdapat 5 ekor #Plak, maksud saya terdapat 5 gadis remaja yang sedang bermalas-malasan di ruang musik Sakura High School.

Tiba-tiba Yui yang dari tadi main hp dengan gak jelasnya membuka pembicaraan. "Hei, kalian mau lihat apa ?" Tanya Yui.

"Masudnya ? Lihat apaan ?" Tanya Ritsu sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Iya nih, tadi aku beli paket internet 15 MB, tapi cuman sampai jam 12 malam aja. Kan sayang kalau gak diabisin" Balas Yui dengan cengengesan khasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mendingan kamu buka 'cara cepat pandai main gitar' aja deh Yui." Balas Mio yang sedang buat pr nya.

"Betul tuh kata Mio-senpai" Azusa ikut-ikutan komentar.

"Eeh, bentar lagi kan liburan, jangan ngebawa-bawa tentang band dong. Sekali-kali refreshing" Balas Yui sambil ngebentuk bibirnya jadi angka 3.

"Tapi Yui-senpai, kita selalu refreshing tiap hari, makan kue, minum teh. Latihan aja gak pernah" Komentar Azusa dengan amarahnya.

"Ampun deh Azu-nyan, nanti kita latihan. Tapi sekarang pikirin paket internet aku dong" Balas Yui penuh permohonan.

Azusa pun akhirnya (terpaksa) ngikutin kemauan 'senpai' nya itu. Begitu pula dengan Mugi dan Ritsu yang dari tadi lagi mikir 'Mau buka apa ya?' sementara Mio cuek bebek aja ngerjain pr-nya.

Tiba-tiba Mugi nanya, "Eh, Mio-chan kidal ya?" Tanya Mugi yang lagi merhatiin Mio nulis pakai tangan kiri.

"I,,iya" Jawab Mio gelagapan

"Ya ampun Mugi, jadi selama 2 TAHUN ini kamu baru nyadar ?" Tanya Ritsu dengan penekanan

"Bukan begitu Ricchan !" Balas Mugi

"Jadi ?"

"Aduh, aku jadi lupa mau ngomong apa !" (lho? Kok lupa sih Mugi? Masih muda kan? #Plaak)

Yui yang dari tadi merhatiin kedua orang tadi akhirnya punya ide cemerlang. Lampu ruang musik jadi hidup seketika #Plaak

"Aku tau, bagaimana kalau kita cari fakta tentang Mio-chan aja ?" Tanya Yui yang mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang

"Maksudmu Yui? Fakta tentang ku?" Tanya Mio yang agak bingung.

"Kita cari fakta tentang orang kidal" Balas Yui dengan penuh semangat.

Ritsu yang tadinya lagi mikir pun dengan semangat 45 nya menyetujui usulnya Yui. Begitu pula dengan Mugi dan Azusa.

"Oke" Kata Yui sambil ngotak-ngatik hpnya.

**1 Menit Kemudian**

Hening...

**2 Menit Kemudian**

Masih hening. Semua menunggu dengan antusias, begitu pula dengan Mio dan Azusa.

**5 Menit Kemudian**

"Lama banget sih?"Keluh Ritsu kesal

"Sebetulnya udah terbuka dari 5 menit yang lalu lho, Ricchan. Tapi, karena gak ada yang nanya jadinya aku diam-diam aja." Balas Yui dengan tampang gak berdosa.

**GUBRAK!**

Ritsu dan yang lainnya pun langsung ber-gubrak-ria.

"Duh, bilang dari adi dong, udah capek nunggu nih." Mio pun ikutan komentar

"Ah, maaf deh, nih aku bacakan. **1. Orang kidal memiliki kemungkinan lebih besar untuk menjadi jenius.**"

"Wah, betul tuh. Mio-chan kan memang pintar" Gumam Mugi

"Eeh, gak juga kok" Balas Mio tersipu malu.

"Betul tuh, Ritsu-senpai dan Yui-senpai aja suka nyontek pr nya Mio-senpai, ya kan Mio-senpai?" Tanya Azusa ke Mio, yang entah berapa ada kata 'senpai' di pertanyaan tersebut.

"Begitulah, aku tidak tahan dengan Puppy Eyes mereka." Balas Mio yang diikuti dengan Azusa yang sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, langsung saja pada fakta yang selanjutnya. **2. Orang kidal memiliki kecendrungan lebih tinggi untuk kecanduan alkohol**."

"Wah, ternyata Mio-chan itu,,, betul-betul tak kusangka" Kata Mugi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"A,,apaan sih? Aku gak pernah minum-minum kok" Balas Mio membela dirinya

"Mio, jujur aja deh" Tambah Ritsu

**BLETAK!**

Ritsu diberi hadiah oleh Mio. Apakah itu ? (sound effect : Jeng Jeng Jeng) yang pasti dapat diketahui oleh kita semua. 1 pukulan tepat dikepalanya sukses membuat kepala Ritsu benjol seketika.

"Aw,,, Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Ritsu nangis megangin kepalanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku gak pernah minum-minum. Apalagi alkohol." Balas Mio sangar.

Azusa yang dari tadi diam, mencoba mencari akal, takut sisi killer (?) nya Mio kambuh.

"Eto, Yui-senpai bacakan saja fakta selanjutnya"

"Baiklah,, **3. Orang kidal itu lebih kreatif dan pemikir, sehingga amat cocok di bidang seni dan menulis"**

"Wah, ini juga betul banget" Komentar Azusa

"Iya, hampir semua lagu kita kan dikarang oleh Mio-chan" Tambah Mugi

"Betul, gak tau deh kalau gak ada Mio-chan di klub kita ini. Mungkin klub musik ringan hanya akan menjadi klub mati." Tambah Azusa dengan komentar yang sangat tajam, setajam silet. (Pelototin mata, biar gak kalah sama yang di TV #Plaak)

"Yah, mungkin Mio itu 'TERLALU' kreatif sehingga lagu-lagu kita seperti 'Fuwa Fuwa Time' juga menjadi 'TERLALU' kreatif" Balas Ritsu dengan komentar yang gak kalah tajam dari Azusa. Dengan penekan di kata 'TERLALU' nya.

**BLEETAK!**

Dan 1 hadiah kembali didapatkan oleh Ritsu. (sound effect : Plok Plok Plok)

"Aduh, sakit tau. Udah 2 benjolan nih." Komentar Ritsu nangis megang benjolannya

"Salah sendiri kan ?" Balas Mio gak peduli

Sementara Mugi ketawa gak jelas, Azusa malah panik.

"Yu,,Yui-senpai, fakta selanjutnya deh"

"Baiklah, **4. Di Inggris ada hari perayaan sendiri bagi orang kidal, macam-macam peralatan untuk orang kidal juga dijual disana**"

**½ Menit Setelah Fakta Dibacakan**

Hening...

**1 Menit Setelah Fakta Dibacakan**

"APAAAAA? PERAYAAN KHUSUS ORANG KIDAL? KAPAN? DIMANA?" Tanya Mio secara tiba-tiba sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya Yui.

"A,,aduh Mio-chan, sebentar lepasin dulu" Balas Yui yang kayaknya kekurangan oksigen

"Ma,,maaf" Balas Mio yang akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya ke tubuh Yui. Sementara Yui masih nyari udara segar gara-gara kekurangan oksigen tadi.

"Anak itu bisa berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan kalau menyangkut urusan barang-barang kidal." Tambah Ritsu yang sweatdrop dengan Azusa. Sementara Mugi senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Eto, Perayaan itu berada di Inggris pada tanggal 13 Agustus, tepatnya di 'Club Zone Leftie'"

**Hening..**

"Mi,,Mio-senpai ?"

"Aku pasti akan pergi ke Inggris" Kata Mio dengan mantap (sound effect : Cling Cling Cling, bintang bertebaran dimana-mana)

Semua langsung sweatdrop melihat reaksinya Mio.

"Baiklah, fakta selanjutnya apa?" Tanya Mio dengan antusias.

"Baiklah,** 5. Menurut sebuah studi, orang kidal hidupnya 9 tahun lebih pendek dari yang tidak kidal."**

Mio pun langsung terdiam setelah mendengar fakta barusan, serasa ada 1000 batu sedang menghantamnya sekarang. Oke, itu lebay.

Ritsu, Azusa dan Mugi juga ikutan terdiam. Ritsu memberika isyarat muka seperti 'untuk-apa-kau-bacakan-fakta-yang-itu-?'

Yui yang merasakan hawa dingin disekitarnya mulai bertingkah untuk mencairkan suasana. "Eh, tenang aja Mio-chan. Fakta yang terakhirkan sudah pasti bohong. Cuman tuhan lah yang mengetahui kematian kita" ceramah Yui yang sepertinya (sok) alim.

"I,,iya Mio-senpai, mana mungkin itu benar" tambah Azusa yang ikut mencairkan suasana

**BRUUK!**

Mio langsung pingsan di tepat, semua orang langsung panik.

"Ah, Mio pingsan cepat bawa ke UKS" Teriak Ritsu

**END**

Eri : Maaf ya semuanya, saya gak tau kayak mana bikin ending dalam cerita. Yah ceritanya jadi GAJE deh =,=

Ritsu : Ah, gara-gara Yui nih. Mio jadi pingsan tuh.

Yui : Apa ? ngapain salahin aku ? Yang buat siapa ? Salahin author nya dong!

Eri : Lho? Kok malah saya sih? Emang siapa yang bacain faktanya?

Mio : Y-yui, fakta yang terakhir itu bohong kan?

Mugi : Lho, Mio-chan? Udah siuman sejak kapan?

Eri : Gomen ne Mio. Sayangnya fakta yang terakhir itu emang ada di internet.

Mio : *Mulai Pucat*

Yui : Tenang aja Mio-chan. Kalau misalnya fakta yang terakhir itu emang betul, kan lebih bagus juga.

Mio : Bagus ? Dari mana ?

Yui : Iya, coba pikir deh! Orang Jepang itu rata-rata hidupnya 100 tahun. 100 – 9 = 91. Berarti Mio-chan gak perlu waktu lama untuk jadi nenek-nenek kan ? *Nerangin dengan tampang polos gak berdosa*

Eri : Dasar Yui bodoh, kalau kayak gitu Mio bakalan ngerasa lebih bersalah

Mio : *Terdiam*

Mugi : Mi.. Mio-chan? *Panik*

Mio : *Megang Tangan Yui* Kau betul Yui, berarti aku gak perlu lama-lama buat jadi nenek.

E, R, M : *Sweatdrop*

Eri : Ya ampun Mio, dimana kejeniusanmu ?

Ritsu : Mungkin fakta terakhir tadi telah menghancurkan otaknya.

Eri : Udah deh, lupain aja. Minna-san, Review please...


End file.
